An I2C bus is a two-wire bus comprising two conductors respectively intended to transmit data in series and a synchronization signal. A SMB or SMBus (System Management Bus) is a specific I2C bus which further provides the detection of a time condition relative to the duration of the low state of the synchronization signal. More particularly, the SMB standard provides detecting whether the synchronization signal remains in the low state for a time longer than a given time period.